Redemption
by The Iron Rook
Summary: An Elite forms a small team and leads the resistance against the Flood and the Brutes. My first fanfic. Please R&R. Constructive critisism would really help me here.


Black. That was all that the bow view screen could show while in the nothingness of slipspace. Just black. That there was nothing to see, however, didn't stop Rota Xummamee from staring at the screen with enough intensity to make the other Sangheili on the bridge nervous to be in his presence. The truth of the matter was he was nervous himself. The thoughts running through his mind as he stared at the nothingness worried him. He was unable to understand the emotion he felt. Was it regret? Regret that the very reason his and another dozen ships were heading to the same location was his idea? Fear? Fear of what may happen to him or his companions? Could it be excitement? Was that the reason for the fire in his veins?

Rota blinked. "Prepare to bring us to normal space". His voice was deep and commanding.

The Sangheili at their stations all jumped. Rota's command hadn't been loud or angry but they had all been quietly thinking their own thoughts. Thoughts of the schism that cut them from the rest of the Covenant. The sudden command brought them to the present and it was a surprise after so many hours with nothing but the subsonic hum of the engines to feed their senses.

"It is time", Rota murmured to himself.

As the cruiser entered normal space a small moon filled the view screen as well as twelve other cruisers. The moon was brown and tan with one very small blue splotch surrounded by green. It was a desert world and the blue was an oasis the size of a large sea. That was Rota's destination along with representatives from each ship and certain soldiers her requested personally. The other cruisers were already in a geosync orbit above the oasis. He was late. Rota sighed. He would still be a while. He should have been getting ready while in slipspace but he was lost in thought. He mentally disciplined himself, actions like that would get soldiers killed in the coming weeks.

Hours later, Rota walked through the doors of an underground structure just off the shore of the oasis. He found himself in a large, dimly lit room with a central dais. Populating the room was a mesh of many of the species that once comprised the Covenant. Mostly Sangheilhi, there were also many Ungoy, most likely retainers for some of the Sagheili. A handful of Yig-yar spread throughout the company, surprising considering that most Yig-yar allied themselves with the Jiralhanae. And two Lekgolo pairs, one of which he requested himself. The dais however, held nobody. That was because it was reserved for Rota. All this was taken in at a glance and Rota walked to the dais without breaking stride.

Rota faced the onlookers and paused before speaking. "Brothers, I am overjoyed to see that you all have survived both the Flood and our old mentors. Welcome."

One of the youngest and bolder shipmasters in the room called out, "Why have you called us here Rota?"

A murmur washed across the rest like a wave. A Sangheili with a scar across his neck growled and the crowd fell silent instantly. Rota looked at the Sangheili and nodded. That was Rana Takkanee, an extremely capable warrior and part of Rota's plan.

"Thank you Rana. As for why you are all here, it is because we were all betrayed. Our Covenant has been broken and a monstrosity has been let loose amongst the stars because of it. We have never been on good terms with the Jiralhanae, but our allegiance with the San'shyuum was absolute. The San'shyuum took our obedience and used it to unlock the secrets of the great rings and in doing so we have unleashed the Flood. When the truth became clear to us we were cast aside in favor of those brutes the Jiralhenea." Rota was sweating. He knew the next few minutes would determine if he would be cut down or hailed as a truth bringer. He held his composure and looked no less fierce than Rana. "We must return to _High Charity_ and destroy it. Within the city's walls lies the mind of the Flood, it is called the Gravemind. We know this due to a transmission we picked up from the holy warrior, the Arbiter. Although destroying this Gravemind won't stop the Flood it will severely hinder its progress, allowing us to have a better chance of cleansing its stain from the stars. This small moon is a carefully kept secret among Sangheili. It is called Rientoch. It has gone unnoticed by the San'shyuum. However, we Sangheili have known of it since before we were inducted into the Covenant. It was a world for our young ones to prove themselves worthy to be warriors. It has not been used in many millennia but its secret location has been passed down to a select few in case it was needed. Like now. It will serve as our base of operations as we resist the Jiralhenea and the Flood. For that is was this has become my brothers," Rota took a deep breath and scanned the room before he finished, "a resistance."

He stepped down from the dais and left the room. He found a small chamber off the main hall and entered. Now he would wait.


End file.
